


One Track Mind

by Sugasluv (Sf9fanfic)



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, btsfanfic, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sf9fanfic/pseuds/Sugasluv
Summary: A Yoonmin oneshot





	One Track Mind

The BTS members were done with the interviews for the day and were heading down the long corridor that led to the exit. It was a long walk but a small price to pay to avoid the throngs of fans that had come to see them. They were drained and hungry but still walked eagerly towards the awaiting cars ready to take them to their hotel. 

Yoongi took off ahead of the others seemingly having more energy than the rest. Jimin called out to him, "Suga hyung wait up!" But Jimin was exactly the person Suga wanted to leave behind. After the interviewer randomly asked Jimin who his favorite rapper was, Yoongi eagerly awaited his answer convinced it would be himself, Jimin's closest friend. Yoongi encouraged Jimin when he felt down on himself telling him that personally, Jimin was his favorite singer. They spent many nights talking well into the night making them closer than ever. When Jimin didn't choose him, he became distraught to say the least. He didn't want to say anything to Jimin about it and just wanted to pretend he didn't care, but that wouldn't be easy if Jimin talked to him now. He was really hurt and knew he would cry if confronted. So Yoongi quickened his pace pretending not to hear him.

They arrived at the hotel and thankfully Jimin did not share the same car as him giving him a chance to calm himself. He breathed a sigh of relief when they were ushered to a private dining room in the hotel. All the food was already laid out for them beautifully and in generous amounts. At least for now, all he could think of was quelling his hunger and for a bit at least Jimin was not in the forefront of his thoughts. That is until Jimin was holding up a piece of meat in front of his mouth for him to try. Yoongi obediently opened his mouth to try the savory meat as Jimin stared at his mouth and smiled. "You're so cute hyung. Let me feed you." Said Jimin. "Can you pass me the..."

"Why don't you ask Namjoon?"

Yoongi glowered at him still angry at the hurtful snub earlier prompting Jimin to ask, "Are you mad at me?"

Yoongi didn't answer but accepted a big spoonful of rice from Hoseok that the red hair boy was waving in front of his face.

Followed by Jin asking, "Try some of this soup, Yoongi, mmm!"

Why do they all like to feed me? He wonders.

Back in the room that he is unfortunately sharing with Jimin, Yoongi gets ready to shower. He bumps in to Jimin also heading to the bathroom. "You go ahead. I'll go after you." Jimin says.

Yoongi comes out of the shower rapped only in a towel around his waist. Jimin looks at him and bites his lip.

"Why do you do that? You don't like me."

"Yes I do! I have a one track mind when it comes to you." Jimin tries to hug him but Yoongi pushes him away.

"Stop it. You always flirt with me in front of the camera. Who told you to do that?"

"Nobody. Look at me Yoongi. Are you jealous, hyung?"

"No, why?"

"Cause I said RM, instead of you. I'm sorry. You know I like you the best." He says softly as he keeps staring.

"Why don't you just take a picture?"

Jimin takes a picture.

"Hey!"

"You can take a picture of me if you want."

"I have you memorized."

"Aww really. Are you still mad with me?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I just did it to tease you. It shows me that you care when I see you pout."

"It hurts Jimin, don't do that. I almost cried in front of everyone. You know how they love to tease me about liking you."

"I'm sorry. It got us talking though. You've been distant lately. Why?"

Yoongi just stares at him. "You really don't know?"

"No. Tell me what's wrong."

"You spent your birthday with Kookie. Yoongi says with a sob."

"Ahh baby I'm sorry." Jimin pulls him into an embrace.

"And when I saw the the video he made of you. It was like a love letter to you."

"No it wasn't. It was cute. We are good friends. That's all."

"I didn't get to spend your birthday with you."

"I'm know. I missed you. I could have said that I wanted you to join us." Jimin said.

Yoongi wiped his tears.

"I understand now. I get jealous sometimes too. Why does everybody have to feed you? You're mine right? I love you hyung."

"I adore you Jimini."

"Do you think we should tell the others? About us."

"I don't think we have to. They already know." Yoongi said with a small smile.


End file.
